Currently a customer is not able to access past merchant orders using a mobile device in a way such that the customer is presented with past orders, which may be utilized when making future orders. Using conventional mobile wallet applications, a customer may retrieve limited transaction information, generally a transaction amount, merchant location and an associated timestamp associated with past merchant orders.
In order to repeat past orders quickly, a customer needs a customized menu based on past orders. While individual merchants may provide a mobile application that may enable customers to complete orders and associated payments, it is burdensome for customers to download and configure multiple mobile applications associated with individual merchants. Additionally, smaller merchants may not have the infrastructure to develop such mobile applications.
These and other drawbacks exist.